moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Analyze That
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Harold Ramis | written by = Kenneth Lonergan; Peter Tolan; Harold Ramis | produced by = Len Amato; Bruce Berman; Chris Brigham; Billy Crystal; Suzanne Herrington; Barry Levinson; Jane Rosenthal; Laurel A. Ward; Paula Weinstein | music by = David Holmes | cinematography = Ellen Kuras | edited by = Andrew Mondshein | distributed by = Warner Bros. Face Productions Baltimore Pictures NPV Entertainment Tribeca Productions Village Roadshow Pictures | release date(s) = December 6th, 2002 | mpaa rating = | running time = 96 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Analyze This (1999) | followed by = }} Analyze That is an American feature film of the comedy genre. It is the sequel to the successful 1999 movie, Analyze This. The film was directed and co-written by Harold Ramis with a script written by Kenneth Lonergan and Peter Tolan. It was produced by Warner Bros. and released theatrically on December 6th, 2002. The male leads in the movie, Robert De Niro and Billy Crystal reprise their roles from the first film as mob boss Paul Vitti, and psychiatrist Doctor Ben Sobel. Actress Lisa Kudrow returns in the role of Ben's wife, Laura, and Joe Viterelli reprises the role of mobster, Jelly. Appearances * Paul Vitti * Ben Sobel * Laura Sobel * Jelly * Patti LoPresti * Ducks * Earl * Coyote * Michael Sobel * Joyce Brothers * Miller * Cerrone * Kassam * Richard Chapin * Davis * Sheila * Esther * Masiello * Eddie DeVol * Mister Macinerny * Mrs. Macinerny * Joey Boots * Dino * Raoul Berman * Lou Rigazzi * Mello * Mo-Mo * Tuna * Eddie "Cokes" * Enormous Bobby * Al Pacino * Paul Vitti, Sr. * Anthony Bella * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Queens :* Brooklyn Bridge :* Ossining ::* Sing Sing * .38 revolver * AK 47 * Blow torch * Businessman * Captain * Convict * Driver * Doctor * F.B.I. agent * Gangster * Inmate * Maitre D' * Mobster * Newscaster * Priest * Prison guard * Psychiatrist * Rabbi * Soldier * Stripper * Waiter * 2000s * Bitch-slap * Cleavage * Dreams * Falling from a great height * Funeral * Italian * Japanese * Mental patient * Profanity * Restaurant * Prison * Smoking * Strip club Notes * Analyze That redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Back in therapy". * Production on Analyze That began in April, 2002. Principal filming concluded in July, 2002. * Analyze That closed out of theaters on February 20th, 2003. It had been in release of a total of eleven weeks (77 days). Box Office Mojo; Analyze That (2002). External Links * * Analyze That at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2002/Films Category:December, 2002/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:NPV Entertainment Category:Baltimore Pictures Category:Spring Creek Productions Category:Face Productions Category:Tribeca Productions Category:Warner Bros. Category:Theatrically released films Category:Gangster films Category:Harold Ramis/Director Category:Harold Ramis/Writer Category:Kenneth Lonergan/Writer Category:Peter Tolan/Writer Category:Len Amato/Producer Category:Bruce Berman/Executive producer Category:Chris Brigham/Executive producer Category:Billy Crystal/Executive producer Category:Suzanne Herrington/Associate producer Category:Barry Levinson/Executive producer Category:Laurel A. Ward/Associate producer Category:Jane Rosenthal/Producer Category:Paula Weinstein/Producer Category:David Holmes/Composer Category:Ellen Kuras/Cinematographer Category:Andrew Mondshein/Editor